TransZeppo
by Wolf31
Summary: Xander finds some thing that is more then meets the eye.


Trans-Zeppo

Paring: None

Timeline: A\U After Season 7

Summary: Xander finds some thing that is more then meets the eye.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any other charters that might show up in my story. I just like to meddle.

Chapter 1

Have you ever had a bad day? I am talking about a day that makes being crushed in a car accident a favorable choice. I mean if my appendix burst right now I would enjoy the warm tingle feeling till it killed me instead of living this day.

I am definitely having a bad day. It starts like some many days because of a girl. Just some random hottie walking down the street that me left eye was able to pick out of a crowd. Unfortunately with my left eye looking at her I am no longer able to walk in a straight line. This caused me to trip and fall over a red Camero. After picking myself off the car I saw I had left some smudge marks on the hood and window. So using the cloth for me glass eye I cleaned off the smudges. I swear I heard the engine purr during this. I though, must have left the engine running, but looking around I didn't see anyone coming to me to complain about touching their car. So I leave and continue on my day. Now during my travels I kept catching glimpses of a red car. I never thought much of it due to the fact that there were many different red cars on the road. After my travel in the city of Cleveland I went home to rest. It was after my shower and dressing for bed I notice a red Camero parked across the street.

"Must be a popular model right now." I finished dressing and went to bed. In the morning I changed and headed to the Watcher Building to start work. Normal enough till I notice another red Camero through my office window. Now it was getting strange. I ignored it for a couple of days till it became apparent that the driver of the Camero is following me around.

"Great this is going to go over well," pressing a button on my desk, "Hey Wills do you think I could have a soundtrap done in my office?"

"What is going on?" came the response.

"First do it then we talk."

"Okay Xan. Give it 30 seconds I will be there."

"Thanks Wills." So now I am standing in my office no longer close to the window waiting. Almost a minute later Willow walks in with 2 baby slayers.

"So Xan what is going on?"

"I think about almost a week ago a bumped into a red Camero on the street while walking around. And since then I have been seeing red cars. When I went to bed the other night and saw another red Camero parked across the way I knew something was defiantly up. I don't know why I am being followed but I want to make sure all plans do not leave this office. So who are you two ladies?"

Slayer 1 "Jenifer but I like Jenny." She stood about 5'6" short black hair just passed the ears and dressed like Faith.

Slayer 2 "Jenifer but you can call me Jen." She stood about 5'4" with long red hair passed her shoulders. She wore a casual skirt and shirt that didn't exactly hide her figure was flowing enough to allow fighting if she had to.

I turn to Willow "So I am opening up with a couple of Jens," I turn back to the slayers, "I would like you two to get one more slayer and stay with that car. Meaning each of you gets a shift and watches that car 24/7. I want to know the person that is driving it and why. Willow I need you scan that car for anything out of the ordinary. Lets try and clean this up with out calling undue attention to ourselves. Thanks everyone."

With that the 2 slayers leave to get a 3 and Willow stays to talk. "Xan do you think there is something more sinister going on?"

"I don't know Wills. I see that car and something screams there is more then what I see. I just can't seem to get it."

Willow shakes her head, "Don't worry Xander this will blow over in a couple of days and everything will be back to normal. Or at lease as normal as we ever get."

I laugh a little at the joke, "Thanks Willow it means a lot to have you around. So what is going on with the girlfriend."

Willow tells me about her current interest and just slight catch up with each other till the now 3 slayers come back with Rachel. Rachel I know from the SunnyDale gathering. I rehash the plans and let them get about working. I also get back to work and have Willow drop the spell when she leaves.

Everything goes fine for 2 days. I have spent both nights here and the slayers have reported back that no one has even touched the car since they have been placed. I call another meeting in my office with Willow and the slayers.

"Okay what have we gotten so far?" I turn to Jenny.

"I have nothing to report. There has been no interaction with that car by any person I have observed. Any rooms in the local area have been checked out and nothing is showing up as a threat. It is like the owner knows we know and left the car."

Jen picks up on that, "Actually I was going to ask if it is an abandoned vehicle can I have it?"

I turn to her, "No Jen you can't. This goes for the rest of you. I know it looks like a nice car but I would rather scrap it then risk some fail safe device with you 3," turning to Willow, "You got anything to add to all this?"

"I can't pinpoint but there is something off about that car. There is some sort of energy in it."

"Like a bomb?" I spurt thinking this vehicle needs to be removed from the area and destroyed.

"No. Not a bomb just energy like a soul but not a soul."

"Can you vague that for us some more Wills?"

She turns and looks at us closely, "I can see that you 4 have souls. It twirls around your aura. I can see that you guys have kind souls but there is still chaos in them. The choice to do good or evil. But with the car I don't see the Chaos that we have. It is like with good or bad doesn't matter. I would go so far as say that the choice isn't even there. But for that to be true that car would have to be alive and sentient and I am not ready for that step."

I look at Willow deep into her eyes, "Are you sure about the soul thing? I mean could you be ready the engine wrong or maybe some batteries left on the floor. I need to know that you are certain."

She huffs abit at me, "Yes Xander. There is some sort of energy that to me looks like a soul but not a human soul. I can not tell if it is good or evil just that the chaos of choice is not apart of its makeup."

"Okay. Everyone wait here I am going to talk to the car." I get up to leave my office I am know I hear "talk to the car" but I am not able to pinpoint exactly which slayer it was.

I walk up the building door and angle right towards the car. I cross the street and stand in front of the driver side door. "I don't know if you can hear me or if I am just guessing wrong but if you are following me around I would like to know why. My friends and I will be in the warehouse district tonight and if…"

"Can I help you with something sir?"

I quickly turn around and there she stands. The hottie from the other day. I know it is her but why is she here? "Ummm is this your car?"

"Yes and may I ask you what you are doing?"

I just look at her and stutter out a response, "I though it was a friend of mine." I just didn't realize how stupid it sounded.

"The car you though was a friend. Do you have many car friends Mr. Harris?" she asks with a smirk.

"You know this looks bad so I am just going to leave you with you very nice looking car and bury my head in the sand. Night." With that I turn around a walk back to the building. I hear the car drive off. Man she was beautiful. Maybe next time a meet a beautiful girl I should try not to sound crazy. I just walk in the building when it hits me "How the hell did she know my name?" I turn and run back out but she and the car are gone. "Maybe that will end this problem."

Another couple of days go by and I see neither taillight or headlight of the car. Again I am getting ready to bed and there it is outside my window in the back alley. Now I am pissed. I get dressed and walkout with a bat. And Start yelling. "Who ever owns this car better show up before the damages from the wreck start piling up." I get no response. I get ready to take my first swing when I hear a response from behind me.

"So bloodbag working with the slayers is all alone in an alley. How about it guys? Feel like some payback?" With that it looks like 10 vampires are surrounding me and all I got is a bat.

"There has to be some greater joke here. I know that there is," I stand ready holding the bat like a sword, "well come and try for dinner demons." 3 come at me straight away. I was able to hit one solid in the head but the other got to me. Next thing I am on the ground being kick and punched. I think my arm is broken and the rest of the body is getting there. Then from down the alley I hear.

"Step away from him if you value your lives?" The vampires stop and look at the source of the voice. I can barely lift my head but I see the hottie again. I try to yell out to run but I all I can make is some gurgling noise. She takes a couple step forwards and leans her head to the side kinda like a cat taking in the situation. "You guys aren't human are you?"

The vampires laugh. "No lady were not and you just became the sex toy for the weekend." She looks at the vampires and smiles like she just got the greatest joke ever.

"Well then this is going to be easier then I thought. Later boys." After that I started to hear this noise. I can't really explain it just metal moving and folding. Rearranging itself to be something else. All of a sudden this metal looking foot kicks out and knocks 5 vampires to the ground. The remaining ones look at were the foot came from and see this 30' tall robot where the Camero used to be. The robot flexes its hand a bit and a sword blade pops out at the wrist. The robot swipes 3of the stunned vampires with the sword and they dust. On her other are a gun from its forearm pops our and she starts shooting the five vampires it kicked earlier. The last ones turn and run down the alley as fast they can move. The robot aims and fires two shots and two dust piles later all is quite.

The robot turns to me and this is the moment I decided it is time to pass out. As darkness claims me I wonder about the pretty lady that wasn't in the alley.


End file.
